dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Call for Global Success
First Call for Global Success is a 2006 album by Kuboian television personality Ericka Streets, released on 13th August 2006 under Polydor Records. The album did surprisingly well, topping the album charts in both Kuboia and Jetania for several weeks, and was the best-selling album in 2006 in the former. In the Island of Sally, it was released on January 24, 2018 and it was retitled First Call for Local Failure. A special edition was released in 2007. Due to the use of the F-word in the pre-chorus of “Troubled Beauty”, the S-word in the second verse and the A-word in the bridge of “Bad Mood” and sexual content in “Getting Dirty”, that release of the album recieved a Parental Advisory label. However, the censored version is much more common. Background Streets originally released an album based off covers heard on several Pop and Don't Stop episodes back in 2004, however, Streets stated in several interviews that she wanted to release a mainstream pop album. Streets worked on the album for over three years, starting around September 2003. Nearly every song on the album was written by Streets, and most of the songs were produced by independent, little-known producers. The album suffered a low budget due to Streets keeping it a secret from the public (not even Rodrick Miles knew about the album until early 2006), and due to Streets’ career as a television personality, the project moved on slowly. Over 35 songs were written for the album, but only 11 got onto the final version (not including songs only included on certain editions of the album). According to Streets, the album cover was drawn by her, and depicts her waving hello “to mainstream music”. It was never going to be released in the Island of Sally, but Zoey Dawson released it in 2018 to “show how much of a motherf**ker Ericka Sh*ts is”. Singles The album's first single, "Free", was released on 11th June 2006. The album’s second single, "Down On It", was released on 8th April 2007. The album’s third single, "What Do You Know?", was released on 10th June 2007. The song features Kuboian rapper ZD. "Troubled Beauty" was released as a promotional single and the only single from the special edition. It should be noted that the explicit version is album-exclusive. Critical reception First Call for Global Success was met with mixed to negative reviews. The album’s unfocused structure, and the songs’ lyrics and production were criticised by fans and critics alike, although several critics praised the variety in the album. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from critics, the album has an average score of 34. Tracklist # "Free" # "In This Position" (featuring Mask Torn) # "Down On It" # "Fruits" # "What Do You Know?" (featuring ZD) # "Love for the Streets" # "In My Head" # "Heaven on Hell" # "Make Way For" # "Sunrise" # "More Than Just a Story" (with Spy Fandel) Chart performance Upon its release, First Call for Global Success peaked at the top of the Kuboian album charts, and spent ten non-consecutive weeks at number one in the country. Year-end charts Gallery Category:2006 Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:2006 Albums Category:Kuboia Category:First Call for Global Success